I am merely a Butler
by PIZZA6HEESE
Summary: Should I change the summary? I'm not bothered, *sigh. Louise summons Sebastian as her familiar, and do not get along well. Hey you want a better one?
1. Chapter 1

After all the students were called out to the grass all they were all lined up to begin their summoning rituals. Many gathered to see their peers summon their familiars, some to see their success, or failure at that matter but all came to see what familiars would be summoned, whether it be a failure or a mighty entity and in turn summon familiars of their own.

"La Blanche Rose, please come up to summon your familiar." The first person was called up. She politely addressed the teachers and proceeded to prepare for her summoning.

She gave a deep breath and with a sigh began to a string of words before casting the spell in the middle of the two circles. At first nothing appeared to happen yet soon it began glowing a bright incandescent glow and out appeared her familiar.

The same procedure was performed by all the students that day, with varying degrees of success. Some summoned animals as small as mice, whereas others commanded much more powerful beasts. In the one hundred and fifty or so students one managed to summon a dragon, two summoned salamanders but in the group over fifty summoned weaker familiars which could be considered typical house pets.

"Oh look at my Salamander," Kirche was hugging her great lizard as though it was a large fluffy teddy bear, "You know how to impress me don't you? She was pressing her chest on it as if to mock Louise, which she probably, and most likely was.

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, please get ready to perform your summoning."

"Uh, yes!" She said, quickly jumping up and striding towards the summoning circle.

Jeers and insults were thrown in her direction. "Louise make an explosion again!" or "Louise the zero!" all along those lines.

She stepped onto the edge circle, and faced the teachers before beginning the ritual. She took a deep breath and raised her wand before beginning to chant her summoning ritual.

"I am, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière, Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar."

She cast the spell, pointing her wand to the center of the circle. After a moment of silence whispers began appearing from the crowd.

"Another spectacular failure miss Zero!" Said one from the crowd.

Louise barely had any time to find the mouth of which uttered those words before the circle glowed a faint yellow and a small light appeared in the center, to inevitably expand and explode in a cloud of dust and heat.

Everyone in the audience either took cover or had a large proportion of their clothes burned off, and the few who were lucky enough to have neither occur to them were coughing and trying to wash the dirt out of their eyes.

Louise was lying on the grass, spitting out a spoonful of dirt from the impact of the explosion.

"Were you the one who summoned me?"

Louise looked around her and quickly looked at the center of the circle to find a figure standing up seemingly unscathed from the attempt at summoning her familiar.

"Yes," She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

The figure then proceeded to move towards Louise, his feet seemingly never touching the earth, giving the distinct impression that he was hovering above the ground. He slowly approached her, the dark atmosphere about him along with the black fog around him made him, or whatever it is a truly terrifying sight to behold.

"You are my familiar and of which shall serve me for the rest of my lifetime. In order for me to finish the summoning I have to perform the binding ritual."

The figure eyed her. Then all of the surrounding black fog vanished to reveal "it". Standing before her was a tall and slender figure before her in formal attire looking down at her. He kneeled down on one knee in front of her and whispered in her ear.

"If you are requesting a contract with me I have only one request. In return for my services I shall have your soul when you wish to end it or in other words, at the end of your life."

Louise stood there momentarily shocked, but then promptly agreed to the proposal.

"The contract has been made." He said. Louise then straightened up and completed the ritual, leaning down and quickly kissing him. The figure flinched at the burning sensation occurring on his right hand but barely took any notice after the initial shock.

She stepped away before he asked her one last question.

"You truly want a power greater than all the others don't you?"

She nodded and looked back at him, just realizing that the creature she summoned was most likely a plebian. She barely had time to complain before she felt a burning sensation on her left eye. The pain of the pentagram being permanently being etched into her iris caused her to double over in pain before she collapsed, her legs numb.

As she fell over Sebastian caught her by the back.

"Master are you all right?", realizing she was unconscious he scooped her up and carried her out of the circle. As he reached the edge he questioned where the nearest location for assistance was. Asking one of the teachers he wasted no time getting her there.

"Typical of the Zero, summoning a commoner of all things!" Guiche, expressed, flinging his arms in the air.

Sebastian turned around, grinning at the insult.

"I am no plebian, I am merely a butler."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I feel horrible," She thought, "What is this place."

She looked around her. Noticing a rather comfortable bed and a bedsheet she snuggled in further, before noticing some faint beams of sunlight coming in through the window. At first she took no notice of it but then her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"I'm late for my summoning!"

Frantically running around her room she seemed to be running through the drawers throwing everything in the way into the air, and as soon as she realized none of her pieces of uniform were in the cupboard she panicked and screamed,

"What should I do what should I do?! I know! The uniform shop!"

She quickly dashed out the door, running into Sebastian who came as soon as he heard her scream.

"Master are you all rig-"

Louise screamed as she tackled her familiar, while Sebastian twisted in midair to prevent her lunch which was laid out daintly on a platter from spilling. Both landed heavily on the floor with a loud "thud" with her head in his stomach while a drop of coffee landed in Sebastian's hair.

"Tch, I truly feel like I lost my touch." He thought.

"As much as I appreciate the welcome my young master may I please ask you why you have decided to choose this hour to show your affection?"

Louise glanced up to see Sebastian, looking down at her with his devilish smile, which forced all of her blood to race to her face. Almost instinctively she raised her hand and slapped him forcefully in the face.

"Idiot!"

* * *

It was evening, Sebastian stood at the end of the bed while Louise was sitting in her torn uniform on the bed with her legs crossed. Both were exchanging questions and answers, Sebastian, curious about where he was, Louise irked by the fact that she had summoned a "useless" familiar.

"I have to ask this question once, may I please question what language do you speak in? You seem to be talking in French but the dialect is certainly one that I have not heard of."

"Of course not, what else would you expect from a lowly commoner. Wait what is French?"

"You seem to be unaware of my position in my society. I am not a commoner, nor am I a noble, have you forgotten about your contract?"

"And you are from another world named London and you have metal horses with circular legs, I am not daft,"

"No, London is a c-never mind. Is there anything you wish for me to do master?"

She suddenly stood up, walking towards her wardrobe. She quickly stripped off to her undergarments and Sebastian quickly moved his palm up to cover his eyes.

"Stop calling me your master, if you are my familiar you are still to me a commoner you will define me as your lord. I am going to sleep," and she tossed a small rolled up piece of paper at him along with her clothes and the shredded uniforms from her, let's say "unsuccessful" spells. "That is a list of everything I expect done. Washing my clothes, finishing my homework, getting tomorrow's"

He stood up, already approaching the door "At once my lord," he said, doubting the part about her homework.

"Get out already," She said, waving her hand. "And don't think you will ever get anything in return for behaving well, which is expected of a familiar." Shoving him outside and slamming the door behind her.

She barely slept for ten minutes before Sebastian came back, quickly dusting his hands and looking through the window to make sure the clothes were still hanging where he left them to dry.

"Well that is taken care of and I have some time to spare, might as well get accustomed to my surroundings."

* * *

It was dark, the night sky was filled with bright stars, only a handful clearly visibly from the human eye but from a demon's eyesight one could see the thousands.

"It truly is a beautiful night." He muttered to himself, reminiscing about the beauty of the blue moon.

"You, my lady, are a truly magnificent rose, in this garden of weeds."

He looked down from the raised position of the second story of one of the academic buildings, there was a blonde teenager talking to another girl in a brown cape. He could easily see the brown hair which stretched down to her shoulders.

"Young love," He thought, "I may as well watch for a while, this list was surprisingly short," Which would've been quite the contrary were it read by anyone else. Having it rolled up seemed to disguise the fact that it would almost touch the floor when it was read.

"Would you accept this as a small token for the light you have brought into my life?"

"Oh Guiche,"

Sebastian cringed, the conversation was taking a very similar shape to a clichéd romance novel. The only reason he was still watching was the fact that both of their souls intrigued him.

They both looked tasteless, yet there was a weird aura around them, seemingly radiating from their bodies. The girl's was almost pure but was so in a way the texture disgusted Sebastian, where Guiche's showed signs of at least another five girls in his life.

"Typical. I expected no less of him."

He noticed something towards his left. Carefully analyzing the back of his left hand he noticed the pentagram of Ciel's contract still clearly embedded in it,

"I suppose my contract still exhists, and I am still binded by it. Ciel phantomhive still insists on keeping me as a servant? Well that would not surprise me, though that would explain me still being in my butler form."

Finding no more interest in the two he disappeared, discovering the last few metres of the campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**AS I PROMISED! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY AND OF COURSE ENJOY READING! (oh god i'm giddy.)**

 **enjoy ;P**

* * *

The day was filled with a very distinct cheerful atmosphere. It was the next day of the week, Sebastian's first day in the new world. He looked around him. There were people playing with their new found furry friends. He could smell roses along with other flowers, their sweet nectar floating making Sebastian's nose twitch. However he took little to no interest in them. While subconsciously mapping down the school campus, etching a permanent image into his mind, he was smiling, noticing the almost pure soul of Louise.

"Almost completely pure with a small touch of imperfection to add texture." He thought. "This would certainly be an outstanding meal."

She, on the other hand, seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, but was still irked about her familiar.

"Useless… griffin… of course, why not… flying horse…"

Sebastian was already accustomed to her continuous mumbling. Watching the figure slowly contemplate why she could not have summoned a greater creature.

When they were walking down the footpath almost all the pairs of eyes were on them. Everyone seemed to be whispering rumors along the lines of a pink-haired girl summoning plebian. However when the boys all left after Louise sent a death glare in their direction Sebastian still noticed a small group of girls following them, of which he replied by turning around and giving them his devilish smile.

"Hello there, may I help you?" he said, allowing his eyes to turn a shade of crimson, which sent arrows through all of their hearts.

"Dumbass," Louise yanked on his ear, dragging him down the last fifty meters pavement to the grass causing Sebastian to trip several times.

"This girl is even feistier than Ciel," He thought. "This is going to be fun."

"Hurry up!" She pushed Sebastian onto the grass.

"If you wished for me to do so you merely had to ask, however I find that walking while having someone drag you by the ear lobe is a rather thing to do."

She pouted her lips and made a defiant face.

"It's your fault for trying to seduce those girls back there,"

"I was merely saying hello,"

"Idiot, you know what I'm trying to say!"

He grinned, seeing her continuously getting more and more frustrated.

"Master I thought your day begins with roll call, does it not?"

She ignored him, continuing to lead him by his tie, occasionally tugging again to ensure he had to bend over.

"I would appreciate at least an answer,"

She stopped, dragging him onto the grass,

"We are having a session with our familiars, since we summoned all of them yesterday we would be spending today getting to know each other, however I do not planning on talking much to any plebian."

"Look! Louise the Zero has finally arrived!" Guiche stood up, mocking her, "Oh, and to think she would drop so low as to argue with a mere commoner."

She clenched her fists, enraged at the comment, "Well look at you! How are you doing? Enjoying your lunch?"

"Yes, in fact it was actually quite pleasant, until you came in,"

"Well there is nothing stopping you, eat to your heart's content,"

"Are you telling me to mind my own business? Well it is pretty hard to do so with your "Outstanding" marks in practical spell casting,"

"Are you picking a fight?"

Noticing her reach down for her wand Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

"Master, may I please handle this situation?" He said, his eyes briefly flashing red. Louise, not expecting this she pulled her hand away but knew that she would stand no chance against Guiche in a duel.

"What are you going to do?"

He placed a single finger against her lips.

"I shall be take care of anyone who mocks my master" he whispered in her ear, walking towards the blonde mage.

"I assume you are Guiche de Grammont,"

"Yes, though I don't know your name you must be that commoner Louise summoned,"

By this point Sebastian was a mere metre in front of him "You make serving my master sound like an insult"

"How else would you expect me to address someone worthy of serving the Zero?"

Guiche was openly challenging him at this point, however Sebastian flew right pass, setting his eyes on the "someone" sitting at the table where Guiche was. He kneeled in front of Momorency, taking her right hand in his, looking her in the eye. She blushed as he lightly pecked the back of her hand and asked him who he was.

"I am nobody, however your elegance and soul possesses beauty of which I have never before met in my life,"

"Uh, thank you,"

Guiche, who seemed angry and also confused tried to intervene, "Hey! What do you thinking you are doing to my-"

Sebastian's smile turned into an expression of anger, "and it because of that I find this fraud not worthy of your affection."

"What do you mean fraud?!" Guiche exclaimed, throwing his arm into the air, "My heart belongs to Momorency and Momorency only!"

"Guiche! There you are!"

"Guiche, how are you today?"

Two girls came running towards them, each seeming to alarm the boy who after taking a second to realize what was going on tried to grab the current girl he was flattering and making a run for it, but instead ran into Sebastian, who seemed to be unintentionally blocking his exit.

"Oh, sorry to be in your way, but these girls seem rather happy to see you. I mean as a gentleman the only polite thing to do is greet them, don't you agree?"

His face was flawless in portraying the message that he had no idea what was going on, yet under the smile he was enjoying watching Guiche suffer as much as a beast playing with its food.

"Oh, Lynne, I didn't expect to see you this morning, oh yes? That girl? She is nothing, I suffer each day I don't spend with you," Panicking he seemed to try and cover up his cheating, but with all three girls there at once, and not to mention Sebastian, there was literally nothing he could do and nowhere for him to run.

"What do you mean he's your boyfriend?"

"Because he's mine!"

The argument already attracted a crowd, and by this time the fight broke into a battle of words, confusion, anger and lots of bets being placed which girl would win, which was finally ended when Guiche tried to be a man and step in the middle.

"LADIES! STOP! PLEASE!"

His attempt worked, in the sense of stopping the argument, which not only stopped the arguing but sent all the daggers pointing in his direction.

"Which one of us is your true love?" all three of them said at the same time.

There was a brief moment of silence, where looks and silent threats were cast, and before long the blonde boy gave up and gave a last desperate attempt of salvation, poking one finger in the direction of Sebastian.

"This man is behind it all! He-"

Sebastian took a step forward, smiling at the girls.

"I have no place in this matter, I was simply greeting one of my master's fellow classmates a good morning. Seeing you have matters to attend to I would leave you to it." And then he left.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"CHEATER!"

Then each of the girls took their turn to slap him in the face and ran away crying. There was a silent period of time where Guiche clasped the side of his face, beaten both physically and mentally. Louise looked at her returning familiar, who had a very obvious facial expression of satisfaction and a look in his eyes which said "He had it coming,"

Before long the whole crowd of onlookers burst into laughter, members of audience clenching their stomachs and even some winning their bets on who slapped him first. The crowd dispersed and Louise along with Sebastian behind him walked up to the boy.

"Next time I'll make sure to have you properly humiliated." Louise said, looking down at the figure, still having his palm pressed against his cheek, almost like a spoilt brat whose parents have had enough of him. Sebastian merely smiled at him.

"Sebastian let's go, I have alchemy studies next period and I have to deal with some short guy who has an obsession with metal, you already spent twenty minutes messing around. You should appreciate the fact that we are allowing familiars inside the classroom today."

"Miss, may I please remind you that he was the one who started it, and your loud mouth who got us into this trouble,"

"WHO DID YOU SAY HAD A LOUD MOUTH!?"

Louise, clearly enraged turned and walked in the direction of the closest building, again mumbling about the incompetence of her familiar.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

"Sebastian, is that your name?"

He turned around, to see Guiche who had surprisingly recovered from his encounter was enraged, pointing his wand at him.

"Hm? Yes it is."

Guiche then walked up to him, taking off one of his gloves.

"As a member of the Grammont family and a member of the class of nobility that all commoners stay in line."

Then he brought up his arm and whipped the white glove across Sebastian's face.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Both of them glared at each other, Guiche oblivious to who he was talking to, Sebastian looking down on him as if he was something he scraped off his shoe.

"Very well then."

Sebastian who was grinning at the thought of a fight, allowing his eyes to glow bright scarlet.

"Just don't cry when I kick you into the dirt."

Yeah yeah, I know Guiche was not wearing gloves, Just imagine okay?

* * *

And for those thinking about the next chapter, its coming out in four days, HOPEFULLY. As usual grill me one anything wrong in my chapters and again, have a happy new year.


	4. Recall then Shenanigans

**THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. PRAY TO GOD I DON'T TAKE HALF A YEAR NEXT TIME**

Phantomhive Manor 1888

"Master?"

Ciel sat on his bed, reading the new files of his latest investigation. Sweat was evident on his forehead as he continued to look through it, searching for something he had missed. For every lead, he would find into the investigation it would inevitably lead to a new dead-end.

"Sebastian, are there any people, or even demons, you know about who could be responsible."

This was the first time that his Master ever requested his help on such matters, and in such a way.

"Other than a certain Shinigami I doubt there would be others, and Grell has only ever exhibited enthusiasm to this extent whenever I was somehow related to the matter."

Nobody was ever this careful at covering their footprints, not even the most experienced of assassins. Out of nowhere Ciel grabbed the papers laid out in front of him and flung them towards Sebastian, who immediately proceeded to grab them out of midair and arrange them into a pile on the bedside table next to Ciel's bed. The boy took a heated moment to yell his frustration out at the world, before regaining his composure and glaring up at the shocked butler. Sebastian looked for a moment into Ciel's eye, surprised at his Young Master (who almost always remained calm and collected) behaving in such an unrefined manner. The irate boy then curled up in the bed and yanked the covers over himself.

"Sebastian," Ciel's muffled voice could then be heard coming from under the blankets, "take care of your normal duties and leave me alone."

"As you wish, Master."

The demon took the empty cup of tea from the bedside table and walked out the room, gently closing the door behind him.

There had been six murders over a span of three months, all graphically mutilated to an extent. This wasn't the work of a murderer with intent. This was a psychotic killer who enjoyed not only killing his victims but then adding his own signature, usually a couple of limbs missing and a torn-off face then hanging them by the neck from a random lamppost on the streets of London, that's if they still had anything left above their torso. Talk about unoriginality.

But parts of it didn't make sense.

The continuous lack of evidence, the motive behind the slaughter's, the large mess the killer had somehow managed to make without leaving any actual clues. Then there was the fact that though the boy and butler pair had encountered an extremely fresh crime scene first-hand, not even Sebastian was able to sense any physical beings near enough by to have to have made it; which, by itself, was next to impossible.

"What am I doing wrong?"

Ciel sat up in the darkness of his room, contemplating the problem for perhaps another half-hour before closing his eyes and collapsing back onto his bed.

He had slept for no longer than an hour before everything went to hell.

* * *

The floor trembled as the sound of feet thundered from behind the doors leading to his bedroom. Ciel barely had time to register the noise before a dozen men broke into the room, bringing with them an unconscious Finny and the rest of the Phantomhive household bound in rope throwing them into a heap onto the floor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Ciel demanded.

Ignoring the boy's shouts, three of them grabbed the young head of the Phantomhive household, threw him onto the floor, and then held his arms behind his back as one of them gave him a boot to his temple.

"My, my, if it isn't my favorite child trying to play at being a man."

A figure strolled into the room from the hallway outside, white hair falling past his shoulders, barely reaching his waist. Both his sharp voice and his red eyes were clouded with insanity and bloodlust.

The madman held a dangerous-looking blade in each of his hands.

In his left hand, he held a large butcher's cleaver. In the right, a much more vicious looking weapon: a large blade, the flat less than an inch in width, was curved into a long crescent, making the blade roughly the length of the man's forearm. If ever there was something that deserved to be called a 'devil's blade,' then this was it.

He walked right up to the helpless Ciel and squatted down, looking him in the eye.

"Ciel! Oh, how are you?"

His voice was horribly distorted and high-pitched. His breath stank of alcohol, especially red wine. Ciel noticed his fingers. Long, thin, they looked as if a doll maker had gathered a bunch of sticks and stretched a sickly white colored cloth around them.

The man leaned down and twisted his head at a nearly unnatural angle so he could look the boy straight in his none eye-patch covered eye.

"You would have no idea how much trouble you have caused me. TRAVELING ALL THIS WAY! What for you may ask?"

Eyes shaking, as if having a seizure, he examined Ciel's face the same way a butcher would examine a good cut of lamb, eyes wide open and drool dripping out of the side of his mouth.

"I just couldn't stop myself when I first laid my eyes on you, a wonderful red rose in a garden of weeds."

Flicking up his blade he cut through the string of the eye-patch as Ciel lay still.

"What is this?"

The eye-patch fell off and Ciel almost immediately shut his eyes and flailed in the hold of his assailants, desperately trying to break free. Almost immediately his head was yanked back as the attacker took an interest. Taking a finger and prying the eyelid open he paused for a second before breaking into hysteria.

"A PENTAGRAM! MY GORGEOUS CIEL HAS MADE A CONTRACT WITH A DEMON! WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL, OH WONDERFUL!"

His body shook as he doubled over in what seemed to be equal parts joy and pain before dropping his knives, seemingly clawing at his own face, and his eyes bulging wide open.

"WHAT MOTIVE IS BEHIND THE DEED?! DESPERATION? VENGEANCE? GREED? WHAT WOULD CAUSE SUCH A YOUNG MAN TO DO SUCH AN ATROCITY TO HIS SOUL!"

He kneeled down sideways until his face was level with Ciel's, the insanity overtaking the bloodlust. While shaking uncontrollably he raised his cleaver to the boy's face, inching closer to the pentagram etched into the eye. Ciel, laying on the floor and doing his best to suppress his fear, had another emotion start to register on his face: slowly growing calm.

He felt Sebastian approaching.

Looking towards the other servants he registered the looks on Bardroy and Mey-Rin's faces. She was cowering in fear, which was suspicious since this was a habit never before exhibited by the maid, while Bardroy looking fearlessly up at the men pointing guns and knives at them.

They both knew as well.

"SUCH A FINE MAN, I JUST NEEEEEED A PIECE OF YOU!"

And with that he lifted the blade, aiming it in a pick-grip. It barely took a split-second for a shadow to come bursting out of the hallway, tackling away the figure poised above Ciel.

"Master! Hurry!"

Sebastian slammed the madman into a wall, crushing the man's head and making a body sized dent, before leaping away and starting his attack on the other intruders in the room. He started with a perfectly aimed kick to the temple, arm, and neck of the three men restraining his Master, loosening their grip on Ciel, and flinging the intruders out the bedroom door where they soared across the hallway, smashed into another set of doors, and then came to a rough landing in another room.

Of the three, only the one who had his arm kicked was still alive, and with both it and one of his legs broken (he'd hit the door frame at a bad angle before crashing to a stop) he wasn't going anywhere.

In what felt like less than two seconds the tense atmosphere that had covered the room deteriorated into that of shocked confusion.

Mey-Rin, who had been feigning surrender a few moments earlier, had none of the previous fear in her eyes anymore. She looked at Sebastian with determination before he replied with his answer, flipping an assassin over his head while in the same motion pulling knife from the man's scabbard and throwing it toward the maid's feet.

Watching it spin and land on the floor, she grabbed it before making short work of the rope which bound her and proceeded to free the rest of the servants.

The demonic butler gracefully spun between two more of the intruders, managing to simultaneously (and gracefully) catch one man's head between his feet and the other in an arm lock in a alarming display of acrobatics before twisting in midair, letting gravity bring both of them down as an audible "crunch" signaled the snapping of their necks.

"Catch."

Mey-Rin discarded the knife, quickly turning around before finding two guns being tossed towards her. With barely any of her signature clumsiness she snatched them out of the air.

She needed only a quick glance to examine them… "Lefaucheux, 20 round. Ammunition, 18. Webly model 1887. Ammunition, 6 and 3 speedloaders..." before she looked towards Bardroy, emptying all the possible pockets in his pants and coat, bullets and knives dropping into a neat pile on the floor.

He tossed his coat to one side, pulling out a massive bayonet out of seemingly nowhere (don't ask how not even Sebastian knows.), giving the maid one brief glance before pointing towards the guns in her hands.

"Only once. This is the only time you are using my toys. Take good care of them."

Eyes glaring at the intruders her mouth bent into a demonic grin, arms each raised in the direction of a different enemy, she answered:

"Don't worry, these two sweethearts aren't going to do anything too drastic."

* * *

Louise's room, Present.

"Master, it appears you are nervous."

"Of course, I am! How stupid can my familiar get?"

Her eyes went straight up to Sebastian, who at the moment was holding a cup of tea in his right and a towel in the left.

"I don't see what is wrong with challenging an immature double-timing prick like that boy."

A Sebastian who was being an utter idiot not to realize that, as a commoner, he could die, she thought.

"What is wrong? HE IS A NOBLE, YOU ARE A COMMONER! THERE IS SIMPLY NO SENSE IN EVEN A CONFRONTATION!"

Louise felt her voice crack during the verbal abuse, which made her temper flare up in even more anger.

"He needs to learn how to treat ladies and behave in civilized society."

"YOU NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"I am listening, though I am also voicing my thoughts."

"You aren't superior. You are a useless commoner, not a… phoenix… griffon… dragon… or something equally powerful."

Louise proceeded to flop down onto her bed before muttering inaudible complaints concerning alternate results from her summoning, a habit that irked and plagued Sebastian since his arrival, after all, how could some mortal beast possibly be superior to him? Ignoring his master, he placed the cup next to her bed and proceeded to take a stride toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The butler turned around before replying, placing his hand on the handle of the door.

"I'm going on a walk."

"Where to…"

"To the front garden."

"No, you are not!"

"Why can I not?"

It appeared that her familiar was not only stupid and idiotic but also thick-headed.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! FROM NOW ON UNTIL I SAY SO YOU CAN'T TAKE A STEP OUT OF THIS ROOM UNLESS I REQUIRE ASSISTANCE! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Sebastian stood there facing his master for a second as if carefully calculating something. Then narrowing his eyes and giving her an evil look, he strode up to her and grabbed her firmly by the belt around her waist. Without hesitation he strolled up to the open window (dragging her along with him), suddenly thrusting his arm out, leaving her to hang from said belt, outside in the air, twelve stories above the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

Louise looked below her, if he did truly drop her from this height, it would barely be seconds before she managed to fall the full dozen stories and make an impressive dent into the lush green turf below her…which certainly did not exactly seem like a desirable outcome.

Thus explaining the reason that she began to flail around like a fish out of water, legs kicking and body twisting in every direction as she futilely tried to fling herself back to the relative safety of her room. She desperately looked back at her familiar, terrified that his arm would get tired, that he'd lose his grip before she could find a way to reason with him.

Also, the slight possibly that Sebastian was just a madman that fully intended to drop her to her death.

"I have found an ideal opportunity to experience the almost perfect breeze of the morning. Would you look at that, I never before noticed the magnificent view from up here."

She was bawling, tears streaming out of her eyes in terror as she froze and began pleading for the butler to stop. He was cruel, insane, a madman, she was certain of it.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WAS WRONG! I'M APOLOGISING SO PLEASE JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"What was that master?"

"PUT ME DOW- I MEAN PULL ME BACK-"

He let go and she screamed.

"WHAT THE HEEELL?! HELP!"

I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE! SOMEONE HELP

"SOMEONE HELP!"

The wind rushed past her face as she plummeted towards the ground, nothing too dangerous, except for the fact that one, she is Louise. Two, she has not learned levitation magic. Flailing around in midair in a vain attempt to slow your fall when you are plummeting towards earth from the twelfth story of a tower is a perfectly normal reaction if you are a commoner, or a mage named Louise. She was a mage named Louise. Go figure.

Meanwhile, Sebastian stood in the relative safety of her room, amused at the development of the situation, smiling smugly while looking down from the window.

"Tell me when you require assistance master!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

She barely had any time to register between the moment she screamed and the moment a black blur sped past her, catching her in a delicate embrace before seemingly instantaneously slowing down to a feather's pace before coming into contact with the grass.

"Oh my! It appears that I may have dropped you. Well, I suppose it was lucky that you screamed for someone to help or I may have never left the room, since my master (who is an arrogant little brat by the way) has deliberately said for me to not leave until I am requested for assistance."

She was not in any sort of fit state to say anything, though the small part of her mind that wasn't terrified into insensibility certainly had things it wanted to say.

Sarcasm. Great. Who was this guy again?

"Master Louise?"

Who cares I almost fell to my death.

"Louise?"

I almost died. I had enough of this life. Too much to worry about, I might as well give up, yeah I'm giving up. Do what you want, leave, kill me, or let me go. I'm done.

"sigh."

Sebastian paused for a second, wondering what to do before shifting his master in his arms and slowly making his way towards the front of the school campus, ignoring the occasional mutterings of what could quite likely be his master suffering from the trauma of being tossed out of the eighth story of a building and just possibly losing a few mental marbles on the way down.


End file.
